Rising through the Ashes
by Toolulla
Summary: After the downfall of the prison, the group has been left split and scattered. However teen Riley and long time boyfriend, Carl manage to find a way to survive in the ruins of the prison. The teens completely alone with the exception of baby Judith learn to not only survive but thrive. They live completely content in their small family. Rated M for Safety
1. 4 months since prison downfall

**Quick Author's Note:  
*Essential to story, must read – Riley was found at the house in which Carl had found the dog food, after surviving from the beginning of the apocalypse completely alone after have multiple bad experiences with previous groups. She was taken with the group and soon fell in love with Carl. Riley and the group found the prison and have been there ever since.  
**  
Two and a half years. Two and a half years, had the prison been acting as a sanctuary for all who survived within its walls, before the peace that the prison brought to the survivors was suddenly sent into disarray. With the group split and broken, each took off on their own way into the forest, leaving behind their once indestructible refuge. This was true for all except the youth of the group. Young Riley had escaped into the depths of the prison at the first sight of disaster; knowing that defeat was inevitable she had scooped up the young child and the two had fled far into the tombs. While she sat, curled around herself, with infant clutched to her, the recognisable sound of hurried footsteps echoed through the halls. Just as she had stood and prepared herself for whatever enemy may arise, a familiar face appeared in the doorway. Carl had too escaped into the prison when chances of escape were almost non-existent, knowing his time for death were all too close, he simply wished to prolong what little time he had left. It wasn't until he had the infant cries did he believe that another had survived. After locating the source of the noise, his heart filled with joy as he saw the love of his life, still alive, still breathing and clutching his little sister, who after seeing a blood coated carrier, had assumed was dead. He froze in the doorway temporarily before rushing forward to engulf his now standing girlfriend and his young sister in a bone crushing hug. This was the moment that the two 16 year olds knew they must keep fighting, for now they had a reason to keep surviving; they had a family, the had each other and a child that they would love as their own.

**4 months since prison downfall.  
**Riley woke early, as the sun poured in around the sheet hanging carelessly in the cell doorway. This days had grown colder as the months wore on, however as she lay in Carl's arms, the cold was kept at bay by the warmth radiating from Carl's skin. Tightly wrapped around each other, bodies melded together, the only distance being the small space against Riley's chest where Judith lay huddled against her in a peaceful sleep. Carefully prying Carl's arms from her waist, Riley lowered Judy onto his chest, watching as his arms swiftly wrapped around her fragile frame, holding the child against him as he slept. Riley made her way out into the now lit hallways, sun flooding the floor through the few windows, set high in the cement walls. Moving from their cell, she moved into the cafeteria which now contained what appliances they could salvage. Only a matter of weeks ago, as Carl had been moving supplies from cell block C, into their new home at cell block B; she had been tirelessly working to fix the generators. Just as Carl set foot inside the cell block, arms loaded with unopened cans, Riley had a breakthrough and her efforts were rewarded when the generator kicked to life and the lights flooded through the halls. Carl could only laugh as he saw of her success, quickly depositing the cans in the cell dedicated to the storage of their food and ran to the boiler room, only to find Riley running in his direction before flinging herself at him for a hug. Within days, they had fixed cars, piped water from the small creek up into the prison and had found enough supplies to get to work fixing the fence. With electricity now working throughout the prison, they had access to hot showers, electrical appliances, and the ability to cook food within the cell block walls. The next month was spent, moving whatever supplies they could salvage from the prison grounds, into their cell block, dedicating each of the vacant cells to a different purpose; one for weapons, one clothing and blankets, one food and one the books that had once lined the library walls. Four runs into surrounding towns and two months later, they had set to work mending the fallen fences. By blocking the gaping hole in the fence, surrounding the paved courtyard with cars, they had used bags of cement found in a local hardware as few people would require such a necessity during an apocalypse and had secured the metal poles from the original chain link fence into the ground. When dry and sturdy, Carl would pass up supplies while Riley stood atop the cars and weaved the chain link back onto the poles, securing it with excess wire. By the end of the 4th month the outer fence was returned to its former glory, leaving only the task of clearing the walkers within the prison. This took many attempts, but within a matter of days, every walker was out down with a stab to the head and deposited in the rear courtyard for burning. When Carl felt certain that the prison was once again safe, he finally allowed Judith and Riley out of the confines of cell block B to freely wander the prison grounds.

**5****Months since prison downfall.  
**The day before, Riley and Carl had driven into a nearby town –learning to drive is a necessity when alone in the apocalypse, so the pair taught themselves- to collect more supplies to fix some of the maintenance issues around the prison. Once Riley had pulled the car to a stop outside an appliance store, Carl quickly exited his side of the car, walking around the front of the vehicle with gun in hand. Carl stood guard while Riley strapped Judith into the baby carrier, hanging on her shoulders. As soon as Judith was safely positioned upon Riley's back, Carl pulled Riley into a tight embrace, "Remember to always watch your back. We get in, get the supplies and leave. Quick and Simple." While still pulled into Carl's chest, Riley repeated, "I know, quick and simple. I love you Carl." Carl looked down and graced Riley with a swift kiss before replying, "I love you too Riley, stay safe." With that the embrace broke apart and with weapons raised, the teens made their way toward the hardware store and baby store only separated by a few smaller shops in between. Simultaneously the pair knocked against the window of their respective store waiting for the tell-tale sound of walkers within, when no sound came from the inside of the baby store, Riley advanced forward, turning only to nod a goodbye to Carl. After returning the nod, Carl watched to make sure Riley got into the store safely before turning to deal with the sole walking he could hear shuffling and moaning, behind the door. That night after emptying both the hardware and baby store of any supplies the may need, they viewed their stash. They had also scavenged multiple other stores including gas stations, supermarkets and a few small privately owned stores where they managed to collect a few items to make the prison life more bearable and homely. Multiple small toys, a wing from a swing set, games, bear, toys, alcohol, blankets, pillows, clothing, an electric blanket, a larger crib, baby food, multiple coloured paints; anything really that they could want or need. After Judith had been bathed and put to sleep, Riley stood separating the large piles into various categories, collecting up an armful and depositing them in their rightful location. As she went to collect up an armful of the teens clothing, arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist causing her to gasp and drop her load. The familiarity of the arms wrapped around her waist, coupled with the gentle kisses trailing from shoulder, up her neck and behind her ear, told her immediately who the warmth engulfing her belonged to. Turning in her boyfriend's arms, Riley leant up to connect her lips with his, a smile stretched across her face with the feather light kisses that were now being trailed down from her lips to her chest. Within minutes the kisses turned passionate, hot lust burning within them, the pair quickly moved into the cell, Carl laying Riley against the bed as though she may of glass yet their kisses tell a different story, there are rough and heated. Their clothes were shed, spread aimlessly around the room as their kisses turned much more intense. That night was spent as so many before had been, loving each other in a fiery tangle of limbs.  
**  
**


	2. 5 months since prison downfall

**Quick Author's Note:  
* At this point in the story (5 months in), Carl is 17, Riley is 16, and Judith is nearly 3. **

**The next day. Riley's POV.  
**I woke with the sun as usual; my body, wrapped around Carl's sleeping form. Lifting my head from his now perfectly sculptured torso, I looked up into his peaceful face, the absence of worry, instantly causing me to smile. Leaning up, I placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips causing his eyes to flutter open, only to settle on me before reciprocated the intimate gesture. As he spoke, voice husky with sleep, a warm smile spread across my face, "Good morning beautiful." I replied with a sweet voice, still hazy from my deep sleep, "Good morning baby, I love you." With that I placed a quick peck on his chest before turning to resume cuddling into his side. His arms wrapped tighter around me as he said, "I love you too," and turned his head to place a delicate kiss atop my head. We lay in that position for quite some time, simply enjoying the feel of the other's presence. Eventually as the effects of sleep wore off, Carl spoke up, "What do we have to do today baby?" Without turning to see him, I began to rattle of the list of chores that I knew needed to be done, "Mainly separate the supplies we gathered yesterday, which I would have finished by now had you not interfered last night." A deep throaty chuckle escaped Carl's mouth as he thought back to the events of the previous night, "You didn't seem to mind my interference last night." I released a sigh, partially as a reply to his cocky comment combined with the intense feeling that still resinates within me, "Be that as it may, it still need to be done. We also have to get Judy up, bathed and find something to do with her to keep her entertained." "Let her sleep a while, it's been ages since she slept a full night without nightmares, it's good for her." "I suppose your right, it can't hurt." Carl paused a moment before suddenly getting an idea, "Speaking of bathing, we have to shower this morning too, mind if I join you?" With a mischievous look upon my face, we both moved to get out of bed. After I had wrapped myself in a robe as I was still undressed from the events of the night before, I moved to check on Judith while Carl collected towels for the shower, only to find her safely and peacefully asleep in her bed, covered with her pink blanket and snuggled tight against her plush elephant. Just then as I watched her sleep, Carl came back now carrying towels and wrapped his hands around my waist and whispered in my ear, "She's fine, come join me," and with that we were off towards the bathroom.

**Later that Same Day. Carl's POV.  
**After our early morning shower activities, I had gone out into the field to concrete in the remaining few posts that would make up the inner layer of the prison barrier fence. Since we had begun construction on the prison, we had slowly replaced each of the broken, damaged or corroding fence poles with newer and stronger ones that we found in a hardware store about two days drive from here. It's amazing what you can find in a hardware store when people only clear out what they consider to be weapons. On a run to the store we collected every building material we could carry then hurried back to collect a larger vehicle. Three days later we had returned to the prison with a moving truck full of paint, wood, metal poles, tools, nails; anything that we may have needed, which are all now stored in one of the many sheds that we have built. While I was digging the heel of my boat into the shovel to force it into the soil, I heard a giggle come from up towards the courtyard. When I turned to see what was happening, I saw Riley skipping down towards me with Judith skipping along beside her, the two girls, hand in hand. The giggle had come from Judith as a reply to something Riles had said, but as they walked both continued to laugh. Riles was dressed in tight jeans and a loose t-shirt bearing the name of a band that has long ago been forgotten. Her outfit accentuating her curves and highlighting her perfect figure, which, with each day that passes, grows more toned and sculpted; not unlike my own. As they reached me, Judith's hand slipped from Riley's as she came running over to me to wrap herself around my leg, I patted my hand against her soft brown hair, "Hey there Sweet pea, what are you doing down here." She looked up as me, my hand still on her head though it had ceased movement, "Riley said we could plant seeds today, do you want to come, help?" I moved my hand to her shoulder when she released my leg; we began to walk towards Riley who had stopped only a matter of steps from where I stood. As we caught up to her, we all walked side by side up to the very large vegetable patch that now had a wide variety of healthy plants, I looked back down at Judith, "What are we going to plant today?" She looked back up at me and Riley, before crying out "Strawberries." With that she had taken off towards the vegetable patch that she loved so dearly, a small spade in help with the digging. Once we were all up at the vegetable patch, Riley set to work teaching Judith how to dig holes for the seeds, "Ok, you take the spade and dig a little hole," see demonstrated as she spoke, "then you drop a couple of seed in and gentle pile the soil back on top. Each hole gets a pinch of seeds. Think you can do that?" Judy replied with obvious excitement, "Yeah" and reached an open hand up towards Riley. Riley pulled a small packet from her basket and handed them to Judith," Here you go, Carl will help if you need any help." Judy nodded and bent over the garden bed, putting the packet of seeds next to her, she began to dig just as Riley had taught her. When she had a small hole dug, she would open the packet with her left hand and look in to inspect the seeds before grabbing a little pinch and dropping them into the hole, before covering them back over. Judith continued this, creating multiple holes in a line as instructed and planting the tiny seeds. Meanwhile Riley had turned back to the established crops and worked to collect some blueberries that were ready. I watched as my girls worked hard, Judy busy planting and Riley collecting individual blueberries and placing them into a pouch that hung at her hip; before I moved over to Riley, "What should I do?" Riley turned with a smile on her face, "Can you pick some apples? You're taller than me." I smiled at her comment, "Of course, but you are not exactly short, you must stand 6 foot now." "5' 11 but thankyou, Mr 6' 2" "I love your height; you fit perfectly under my chin." Both of us were smiling at the conversation, we continued to work on our varied jobs, turning occasionally to check on Judy. Judy went running over to Riley and tugged on her flannel, which caused Riley to turn and face her, "I finished" and she held up her empty seed packet to show Riley. Riley took the empty packet, "Good job sweetheart, do you want to help me pull up some carrots?" Judy nodded, "Yes p'ease, can we eat them for dinner?" Judy and Riley headed over to the carrots, "Sure sweet pea, you really like carrots, don't you? Judy was already bent over inspecting the carrots, "They're yummy." Riley bent to help her, and the two started pulling up the ready carrots, "It's good; you know they help you see in the dark?" That made Judy excited, "Really?" Riley nodded and Judy turned to me, "Do they?" I was still up the small ladder, "Yeah baby girl, it's what I've heard." Judy turned to look back at the carrots, "Can we have some with lunch?" This made both Riley and I laugh, before Riley responded, "Sure sweetheart, if you want." Judy was nodding and fidgeting excitedly, "Yeah! I want 'a see in the dark." I laughed at this, and then Judy asked me, "Will you eat carrots too?" "Sure baby girl, if you want me to." Riley piped up, "It'll help you both grow big and strong." Causing me to look at her with mock hurt, "You saying, I am not strong." This caused the girls to both start giggling, Riley trying her level best to hide her giggles, "Yep." "Well then, I couldn't do this." And I jumped off the ladder to run towards Riley, who had figured out what I planned to do and had run in the opposite direction, I easily caught up to her about half way across the field and with both hands on her hips, I hoisted her over my shoulder, with her trying to wiggle her way out of my grasp while still giggling. "Nah sugar, you can't get away." This forced more giggles out of Riley while I still carried her slumped over my shoulder back up to where we had left Judy. To tease the restrained Riley I began to run my finger from the spot behind her knee up until just past the lines where her shorts came down to, this caused her to gasp and wiggle more in an attempt to escape my hold. When we got back up to where Judy was sitting and laughing at out antics, I placed Riley back on solid ground, she folded her arms against her chest and a mock annoyed face rose on her face. Amusement was clearly evident amongst her annoyed features which caused me to laugh, only making Riley glare more and release a little huff. I continued to laugh along with Judith, Riley angrily but amused said an abrupt, "Stop it." "No chance babe, you questioned my strength, you pay the price." Riley turned away from me and replied with, "Asshole" I grabbed her into a hug while she remained facing away, I placed little kisses under her ear, stopping only the breath a quiet, "C'mon baby, you love me," in her ear before continuing the kisses on her shoulder. She whispers in my ear "I'll only forgive you if you keep doing that, it feels bloody amazing." Before I could kiss her neck, I was interrupted with, "Eww." This caused us both to turn to Judy, who stood facing us with her hands over her eyes. At the sight of our little girl, - I paused a moment after thinking that, 'our' little girl, wow. But she really is treated as though she is ours, I suppose it suits perfectly, - we both began to laugh, and in turn Judy removed her hands from her eyes and began to laugh too. Riley gathered up the abandoned pouch of blueberries and the basket in which the girls had laid the collected carrots, "Let's head back up, it must be time for lunch." I picked up my basket of oranges in my left hand and picked Judy up with my right, placing her on my hip, and together we all made our way back up into the prison to prepare lunch.


End file.
